<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick PSA by jackisbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435709">Quick PSA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby'>jackisbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m working on stuff also psa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick PSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! So basically, I’m not dead lol, I’m working on some new stories(the second chapter to my BFU story, some My Hero Academia stuff, bc I watch anime now, etc.). But I think after last nights episode of Supernatural(15x18) I’m gonna take a lot of a hiatus on that fandom to just kinda cool myself down from it. I know most of you guys come for my SPN stuff, but 15x18’s ending really hurt me, and idk if I can write SPN with it fresh on my mind. Anyways, just wanted to let you know! Also, I’m probably gonna delete this soon, lol. </p>
<p>Love yall💜</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>